


Magic Jensen

by Fairylia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are everything to each other and dean lives his life by one rule, "Sammy comes first." So what happens if Dean has to resort to stripping to keep food on table? Under the alias Jensen Ackles or, Magic Jensen. Dean uses his amazing body and beautiful face to provide fr his Sam. Until one day Sam stumbles upon his brothers dirty little secret... and gets hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 1 and im in the process of rewriting all chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

Dean tried to clear his head; he had been staring at the same spot on the wall for hours. Just thinking. Their dad was getting ready to leave again and he had told dean that he would be gone for a while and that he was leaving the boys behind. That meant setting Sam up in school, finding a job, and making sure that everything was okay while dad ran around hunting without them… but Dean didn’t mind. He had taken care of Sam since he was old enough to and that would never change. If he thought long and hard about that it was probably just another fucked up thing in their lives but he refused to dwell on the things he didn't really have the power to change. That was their lot in life and it was just going to be that way.

His mind continued to race, planning all the things that he still needed to do to make sure that this house was a home for Sam and not just another place that they were squatting in because their dad was so hell bent on chasing a monster that hadn’t reared its ugly head since the day it took their mother from them. Instead of sticking around to raise Sam like he deserved, John had run around for years, dragging his boys with them and ruining any chances they had at being normal. Dean resented him… not because he had to look after sam but because he saw the hurt in sam’s eyes every time their dad left or when he achieved something and their father wasn't there to congratulate him, because every holiday Sam hoped they would get to be together as a family (and every holiday John let him down), because Sam needed a father and Dean couldn't do that for him because he needed his brother just as bad. They had wanted an apple pie life and they never got to have it because their father couldn't let go of a stupid grudge.

“Dee, are you alright?” Dean knew he had let his mind start wandering to things he should probably stay away from so when turned towards the door the smile on his face wasnt fake because it was at Sam, fresh out of the shower, a pair of sweatpants slung low on his slim hips and his long brown hair dripping water. It made his chest tighten to see that Sam was growing up so quickly, it seemed like just yesterday he had been chasing after baby sam trying to be both parents and the best big brother he could be because nothing seemed to ever go right for the winchester boys. The thought of Sam growing up and walking away from the… family business… scared the hell out of dean but it was also all he’d ever wanted for his brother. A normal life. A better life. Weather it was with or without him, Dean wanted so much more for his baby brother.

“Yeah I’m good, just thinking is all. You all ready for school tomorrow? Senior year and whatnot.” Sam smiled at the thought of being able to have a somewhat normal senior year although he was a lot younger than the other students he hadn’t looked his age in a while so he doubted anyone would question him. It was something he had always secretly wanted, he knew that dean had tested out of high school, gotten his GED or whatever but that just wasn't Sam’s style. He loved sitting in a classroom and soaking up all the knowledge the old teachers had to give him. It was different from when he was so focused on impressing their father, parroting back all of the knowledge about the different bad things out there that could hurt them. Never really learning anything that excited him.

Sam jumped onto his bed and started brushing his hair. They could only afford a one bedroom apartment but it was better than the alternative. “This is gonna be a great year Dean. I can feel it.” The look on Sam’s face was positively childlike and Dean swore to himself then and there that he would do everything in his power to make this year just how Sam wanted it. They would pretend… at least for the next few months. They would pretend that they were living their apple pie life, happy older brother that had taken up for his younger sibling. Dean knew that if he didn’t find a job soon that everything would be ruined but that wasn't something he would worry about tonight because right now the joy that was pouring from Sam was so damn infectious.

“Alright boys, I’m heading out. I’ll call you when I can. Dean, keep an eye on Sam, make sure he keeps his grades up and whatnot… and sammy, mind your brother. He’s in charge.” John said all these things like it wasn't a routine by now; sam listen to dean, dean take care of sam, boys don't question anything I say because i’m the adult here. “I’m proud of you boys… real proud.” Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that praise, on one hand he knew they deserved it. They had always been John’s good little soldiers but on the other hand… he could barely even bring himself to call the man dad in his head, he wasn't sure if he wanted or even needed any compliments from him. “Alright boys well I’m gone, be careful and stay safe.”

Dean nodded at his father one last time before John turned to walk out of the room, then he turned to Sam. "I think i'm gonna go ahead and call it a night, I have to find a job tomorrow." Dean curled up in his bed "Don't stay up all night." and with that he drifted off, dreaming of wrapping a beautiful brunette woman into his arms whose features were so familiar but he just couldn't place them in his mind.

**  
**


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a hard time finding a job until he meets a new friend.

Dean growled and kicked the wall. Yet another place that wouldn’t hire him. He was beginning to worry that he would never find a job and he just didn’t want to let Sammy down that way. He thought of the disappointed look that was sure to be on Sam's face when he found o thus brother was a failure and punched the wall. Hard.

“You alright there cutie?” a beautiful woman with hair the color of midnight and golden eyes sauntered up to dean and smirked at him. “I’m Maria; did that wall do something to ya?” 

“No ma’am just having a rough day can’t seem to find a job around here.” Dean looked this woman in the eye but it felt as If she looked right through him to his soul. How was he going to look Sam in the eye knowing he had failed? He had one job… provide for Sam, He couldn’t even do that right.

“How old are you boy?” she looked Dean up and down with an appraising smirk that made him slightly nervous.

“Just turned 21.” Dean partially lied, his birthday had just passed but he had turned 19, not 21. He and Sam had agreed that this was a believable age for an guy who was taking care of a younger cousin. A smile grew on the woman’s face that positively terrified Dean.

“So you’re looking for a job kid? Well I own a club, do you know how to bartend?” Dean’s eyes grew as he felt a rush of gratitude towards the strange woman. He would be able to keep him and Sam happy and fed 

As excited as he was, Dean was terrified that it was going to fall apart and he would ruin everything but he nodded quickly and the woman laughed.

“Be at Mystique tonight at 8, wear black, and don’t be late kid.” The woman smiled one more time before strutting away. Dean smiled and began to walk home; he couldn’t wait to tell Sam.


	3. Mystique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans first night at work and the fun had at home.

“I dunno dean, a bar? Is this really safe for you? Are you sure you cant find a job at a mechanics or something? This lady basically just picked you up on the side of the road, how do you know she’s not some kind of monster?” Sam was standing in the doorway to the bathroom as dean got dressed and he was obviously really worried about his brother. Dean wasn’t surprised though, they had always looked out for each other so this really wasn’t any different.  
“Sam I looked everywhere, no one wanted to hire me. Besides, the lady was really nice, and even if she is evil I can handle her.” Dean said with a smirk, looking more confident than he actually was. He knew he looked good; in his black jeans, tight black t-shirt, and his black boots. He had just gotten a haircut and his eyes looked even greener than usual. He turned to look at Sam and was confused by the look in his eye. “Hey, Sammy I’ll be fine.”   
“Its Sam, not Sammy. But alright, just promise not to do anything stupid Dean.” He heard what Sam didn’t say. He knew his brother depended on him and loved him that’s why Sam was so worried. Dean just nodded his head before heading out and climbing into his car.  
Dean quickly pulled into the parking lot and found a space, he made sure to lock the doors before sauntering in and begininning to search for Maria. He was shocked. He had known it was a bar but it was obviously more than that. There was a pole in the center with men at tables surrounding it but as the lights went down and the first dancer came onto the stage Dean finally realized what was going on. Mystique wasn’t just a strip club… it was a gay strip club.   
WHY THE HELL HAD HE BEEN HIRED? He wasn’t gay. There was only one man he found attractive and… no stop dean! He couldn’t allow himself to finish that thought. He only considered quitting for a moment before he realized that he needed this job to take care of Sam. Its not like men disgusted him or anything. “Oh, there you are sweetheart. You liking what you see?” he turned around to find Maria smirking at him as he tried to splutter out an answer “Hey, calm down. You’re safe here kid, now I need you to go ahead and start serving drinks.”

Dean got home late that night, he couldn’t believe how great it had been. To have guys flirt with him. It was thrilling to say the least. And the money was great, he got paid $50 a night and he got to keep his tips. He had made $195 that night alone. He decided to put some of it into a box under his bed so that if Sam asked for something it wouldn’t be that hard to get it for him.  
Dean quickly made his way into the apartment and went to the bathroom for a shower, as great as the night had been he felt dirty and his muscles were aching from him just being so tired. He quickly turned the water on scalding hot and began to scrub his body. Using the hot water and soap to begin to relax himself. Once he felt as though he was clean enough he rinsed off and climbed out. Wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to the bedroom he shared with Sam, knowing Sammy he was probably already asleep.   
As he approached the door he saw that the light was still on, so okay not asleep. Probably stayed up late doing homework. Dean rolled his eyes as he reached to push open the door but quickly dropped his hand when he heard a low moan pour out of the room. Did Sammy have a girl in there? His eyes widened and he told himself what he felt wasn’t jealousy Walk away. He just ignored it and peaked through the crack at Sam on his back, hand moving swiftly on his dick. He felt relieved and turned on all at the same time, his mouth went dry. If you go in there now you will ruin everything. The voice in his head sassed… and it was right. He took a deep breath and walked away. Going back to the bathroom and getting back into the shower, freezing cold this time, to give Sam time to finsish and to make himself calm down.  
Once he was sure he could go back in there and not lose it he rewrapped the towel around himself and walked into the room without stopping this time to see Sammy spread out in bed with a Pencil in one hand and a calculator in the other, pouring over a math book. “Oh hey Dean,” he gave dean one of his brilliant smiles and dean couldn’t help but grin back as he found a pair of sweats and slipped them on “How was work?”   
“Uh, tiring but really good. Sammy the pay is amazing. I made $195 tonight and Im supposed to work 5 nights a week. Saturday’s are their busy nights too so it should keep us well taken care of!” he felt proud that he could say that, He was taking care of Sammy!  
“That great! Well im pretty tired too and this isn’t due until Thursday so what do you say we go to sleep?” dean just nodded as Sam turned off the lamp and they both slipped into bed and drifted off quickly.


End file.
